Diabolik lovers (Una historia jamas contada)
by nanisnice
Summary: Saya y Miku son 2 chicas aparentemente normales (ya que en verdad no son chicas ordinarias si no son dos primera sangre) que tratan de buscar a su hermana perdida... un día saya se tropieza con yui y se da cuenta que esa chica aparece mucho en sus sueños... pero no solo eso los sakamaki, tsukinami y mukami se ven envueltos ya que ellos al parecer tienen cierta relación


Capitulo 1

Estaba recostada en los jardines de la escuela esperaba a que mi hermana terminara de sus clases de pronto sonó mi celular era él.

-Si habla saya… ¿Cómo? … enseguida voy para allá.

Salí a toda prisa y choque con alguien, cuando por fin me incorpore para ver quien era vi que era la chica de mis sueños, no supe que decir nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que ella hablo

-¿Estás bien? no te paso nada quieres que vallamos a la enfermería

Al escuchar su voz vino un dolor de cabeza horrible que hizo que gritara de dolor… entonces me desvanecí en el suelo…..

_ ¿Donde estará saya? Le dije que me esperara aquí de seguro está en la cafetería…..

Cuando por fin me incorpore vi que la misma chica estaba al lado de mi cama viéndome

-Que fue lo que me paso… (Tocándose la cabeza)

-Te desmayaste así que Ayato fue quien me ayudo a traerte hasta aquí, Ahora acaba de ir por el médico…

-Ya veo gracias pero tengo un poco de prisa (saliendo de la cama)

-Espera esta un poco débil ahora esperemos al doctor para que te revisé

-No gracias ya me siento un poco mejor…

Salí de la cama pero me sentía un poco mareada así que me encamine hacia la puerta estaba a punto de abrirla hasta que vi un chico pelirrojo muy atractivo junto con el doctor.

-Adonde crees que vas… Causaste demasiados problemas lo menos que puedes hacer es que te recibe el médico.

No podía resistirme a tales palabras ya que era verdad lo que decía era muy torpe y aun me sentía un poco mareada.

Capitulo 2

Fui a la cafetería y no había nadie solo algunos chicos que platicaban sobre que había vampiros en la escuela.

-Si tan solo pudiera decirles que si los hay (pensando)

De pronto escuche una voz que gritaba mi nombre.

-miku-chan, miku-chan

Me di vuelta y vi que era mi amiga, se veía un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es tu hermana está en la enfermería al parecer se desmayo

— ¿Cómo? iré a ver.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que llegue y abrí la puerta muy fuerte .

-Saya ¿estás bien? que te paso

-Miku-chan estoy bien solo tuve un dolor de cabeza es todo.

-Siento las molestias que les he causado, muchas gracias por haber traído a mi hermana a la enfermería (acercándose a saya y tomándola por el brazo) .

Me lleve a saya lo más lejos que pude de aquel lugar.

-Sabes cómo me eh preocupado por ti saya nos quedamos de ver en donde siempre ¿dónde te metiste? demonios no te puedo dejar sola porque siempre andas metida en problemas.

-Hablo Seiji dijo que había problemas en la iglesia que teníamos que ir lo más rápido posible (poniendo cara triste)

-Con que hablo él y porque no me buscaste para ir juntas.

-Lo siento miku-chan pero era una emergencia.

-Bueno luego hablaremos de eso… lo importante es decirte viste las personas que estaban en la enfermería no eran humanos…

-No eran vampiros de sangre pura.

-Así es y la chica podría ser….

Capitulo 3

Me dio la sensación de que esas dos chicas sabían algo de mi y de mi pasado, estaba un poco confundida sentía como si ya las hubiera visto antes.

-Panquesita en que piensas.

-¿Cómo? A en nada en particular.

-Con que desafías a tu amo Tendré que enseñarte.

-Que espera un momento ayato-kun estoy un poco débil ahora.

-No me desafíes (chupando la sangre).

-Me duele (gritando de dolor)

-Sigue quejándote más para mí.

-No (Perdiendo el conocimiento)

De pronto aparecí en un árbol y una voz que me decía Eva.

-Quien está ahí (temblando de miedo) en donde estoy.

Cuando por fin desperté me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama. Me levante y vi la luz del atardecer entonces me di cuenta de que todos en la mansión estaban dormidos…

Cuando por fin miku y yo regresamos al apartamento me di cuenta de que la chica con la que me había tropezado tenía un dulce aroma en su sangre y que alguien más habitaba en su cuerpo.

-Miku-chan Esa chica que estaba en la enfermería es la misma que aparece en mis sueños y pesadillas

-¿Qué? Porque no lo habías dicho antes. También sentí como si ya nos conociéramos antes.

-Miku no creerás que es nuestra hermana o sí?

-No se pero sentí un presentimiento muy raro.

Capitulo 4

Al siguiente día en la noche me alistaba para ir a la escuela, fui al cuarto de saya para ver si estaba lista para irnos, pero la sorpresa que me encontré es que todavía estaba durmiendo

-SAYA (gritando) ES MUY TARDE YA! LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO QUE LA COMIDA YA ESTA ECHA.

-No todavía es muy temprano miku (incorporándose)…

Cuando vi el reloj vi que era demasiado tarde así que Salí de la cama tan rápido como pude me duche y Salí al comedor.

-El hablo de nuevo dijo que teníamos que ir saliendo de la escuela a la iglesia tiene una nueva misión para nosotras.

-Entiendo así que esta noche cazaremos vampiros no es así.

-Así es así que lleva mueve tu trasero porque tenemos trabajo ahhhh por cierto tendremos misiones diferente.

-Como? No nos tocara como siempre… (Poniendo cara de tristeza)

-No te pongas triste tu iras con Seiji y yo le hare una pequeña visita a Karl Heinz. Oye te traeré dulces de los que tanto te gustan

-Genial!

-Bien pues vamos ya.

Mientras salíamos de casa me dio la liguera sensación que esta noche me divertiría al máximo….

Capitulo 5

Me sentía extraña como si yo fuera alguien mas quería decirle a alguien sobre lo que me pasaba pero a quien a Ayato, kanato, Raito, Reiji, Subaru o Shu no sabia a quien decirle como me sentía.

-bitch- chan (sonriendo)

-Raito que pasa

-Andas muy pensativas no crees

-Pensaba en la tarea de matemáticas.

-Ah con que era eso que tal si nos relajamos los dos mientras que empiezan las clases.

-Raito que estás haciendo….. Espera…. Nos podrían ver.

-Por más que te esfuerces no podrás conmigo .

Entonces escuche el sonido de la campana.

-Valla valla te ha salvado la campana… Pero para la otra no te salvara.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude ya que mi clase estaba en el otro edificio y fue ahí donde volví a chocar con la misma muchacha de ayer.

-Lo siento mucho…. Ah… eres tú de nuevo

-Ah lo siento ahora yo tengo mucha prisa por llegar a mi clase así que me marcho.

-Espera ayer no pude darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi. AHHH lo siento mi nombre es saya kisaragi es un gusto conocerte (extendiendo la mano)

-AH si no te preocupes mi nombres es Yui komori, el gusto es mío (tomando de la mano)

De pronto sentí una gran pulsada en mi corazón que hizo que tirara mis cuadernos, su mano era tan familiar para mí.

-Estas bien!

-Si lo siento es que me dolió un poco el pecho, pero ya estoy mejor gracias.

-segura no quieres que vallamos a la enfermería.

-NO gracias estoy bien…. Y la chica que estaba contigo ayer.

-Ah ella... Es mi hermana ahora tiene clase de inglés.

-O es cierto eh perdido tiempo platicando… lo siento me tengo que ir.

Tenía que darme prisa así que Salí corriendo. Esa chica se me hacía muy familiar no solo su cara sino también su nombre.

Llegue a clases pero el profesor ya había comenzado con una prueba sorpresa tuve que salir de ahí, así que me fui relajar al salón de música, me di cuenta que alguien estaba recostado sobre el sofá… Me acerque más y era Shu.

-Shu que haces aquí – Como no me contestaba decidí moverlo un poco .

-Que molesta eres… Que haces aquí.

-Yo vine porque llegue tarde a clases así que vine a despejar mi mente aquí.

-No viniste porque quería que te diera placer.

-Qué? Por supuesto que no…. Ahhhh, ¿qué haces?

-Tengo que reconocer que tienes una sangre deliciosa

-No por favor.

-Que pasa estas aterrada.

-Espera por favor me duele.

No quería que siguiera me dolía mucho pero algo en mi interior deseaba que siguiera

Capitulo 6

Estaba sentada esperando a que el sr. Sakamaki me atendiera hasta que por fin una de sus secretaria me hizo que pasara.

-Miku- chan como haz estado, espera se para que vienes aquí tienes, dáselos a tu hermana de mi parte.

-Gracias no eh venido solo por eso es por el antibiótico.

-Así que está comenzando a sentir esos dolores de cabeza.

-Así es ayer se desmayo y uno de tus hijos la llevo a la enfermería.

-Ya veo entonces toma, dáselo en la comida y cualquier cosa que ingiera así ya no sentirá mucho dolor.

-Gracias (Cara triste)

-Pero porque pones esa cara.

-Crees que la enfermedad la mate.

-Endzeit solo les da a los primera sangre ósea a los fundadores y como tu y tu hermana son unos primera sangre era lógico que a una de ustedes les afectara, pero no como a los demás fundadores ya que ustedes son mitad vampiro mitad humano así que si preguntas porque todavía tu hermana no ha enfermado gravemente es por eso.

-Y no hay una cura para ello.

-Créeme que hace tiempo intente buscar una cura pero no la hay, Lo siento miku-chan.

-Que are si ella se va no tengo a nadie más, bueno a mi otra hermana pero aun no hemos dado con su paradero.

-Estoy casi seguro que la encontraran, bueno tengo cosas que hacer así que nos veremos de nuevo… Y no estés triste veras que las cosas se arreglaran.

Sentí sus dulces labios en mi mejilla, Ya no estaba triste ahora entendía que si seguía junto a él todo marcharía a la perfección.

Capitulo 7

Después de clases fui a la iglesia y ahí estaba Seiji me dio mi katana y Salí lo más rápido que pude ya no había tiempo para platicar.

Corrí por las calles hasta que llegue a una mansión parecía que había fiesta y que todos se divertían… entonces entre y vi a todo vestidos de gala todos me miraban raro.

Hasta que unas mujeres gritaron, gritaron como si le hubieran arrancado el alma y después un estallido de sangre y todos salieron corriendo.

Cuando vi a lo que me enfrentaba eran vampiros convirtiéndose en moustros devorando a todas las personas de un solo bocado.

Trate de salvar de atacar pero ellos usaban a las personas como escudo. Que podía hacer cortarlos a los 2 juntos.

Así que empecé a tacar uno de ellos pero fue inútil ya que cada golpe que le daba no le afectaba en cambio él cada cortada que me daba perdía fuerza y sangre, empezaba a sentirme débil hasta que vi como un niño y su madre me veían con miedo, en un cacho de espejo roto pude ver que mis ojos habían cambiado de color (ha rojo).

Mire a mi contrincante y pude ver su punto débil me lace sobre el y pude cortarlo a la mitad después vi que los demás vampiros caían.

Entendí que todos eran uno mismo, entonces decidí tomar su sangre….No sin antes ver que todas las personas estaban muertas y que no había quedado nadie. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había podido salvar a nadie como aquella noche…

Capitulo 8

Cuando recobre el conocimiento pude ver que ya estaba en mi habitación me levante y pude ver a los trillizos acostados en mi cama durmiendo.

En ese momento no entendí muy bien lo que pasa así que me levante de golpe, uno de ellos bostezo.

-Yui-san ¡No te despiertes así de golpe no vez que me has despertado!

-Kanato….. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-AH! Eso es asunto nuestro.

-¡Ayato! Que están haciendo…. Suéltenme por favor.

-AH! Bitch- chan, Cuando te pones así me éxito mucho.

-Paren por favor.

-No te irás tan fácilmente (oí la voz de kanato).

Me sentía aterrada 3 vampiros están a punto de tomar mi sangre y yo….. Yo no podía hacer nada, Quería correr irme lo mas lejos de ellos pero algo se oponía a que me resistiera, no sé que le pasaba a mi cuerpo….. Cerré los ojos y me encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde estaba el árbol pero ya no escuche la voz que me decía "Eva" Ahora solo caían flores del árbol.

Era hermoso se sentía un olor delicioso un olor más dulce que las flores común y corrientes, Una de ellas cayó en mi mano pero al instante se desvaneció.

Entonces me di cuenta que aquel árbol era el centro de mi corazón y que en el guardaba un dulce secreto…. Así es me había enamorado de alguien…

Capitulo 9

Regrese a casa y casa, abrí la puerta como de costumbre pero en la manija pude ver sangre…Entre y lo primero que vi fue que la pared y el piso estaban llenos de sangre, Deje mis cosas y decidí inspeccionar Primero fui al comedor no había nadie, después fui a la sala tampoco había nada… hasta que escuche un sonido proveniente de la habitación de saya me dirigí a toda prisa y lo que mis ojos captaron fue a saya tirada en el piso alado de su cama. Estaba toda cubierta de sangre tenía unas cortadas en el cuerpo espantosas y sobre todo en la espalda.

-Saya…. Oye…. ¡Despierta!

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos me dijo con una voz muy calmada.

-Miku-chan Tengo hambre.

-Jajajajaja como puedes pensar en comer, Acaso no vez como estas.

-Déjalo mis heridas ya han sanado.

En efecto ya no tenía las cortadas solo era sangre….. Entonces si ya se sentía bien porque estaba tirada en el piso, así que le pregunte .

-Si te siente mejor… ¿Por qué demonios estas tirada en el suelo?

-Es que me dio flojera caminar hasta mi cama así que decidí acostarme en el piso (Riéndose)

-De verdad que no tienes remedio…. Bueno iré a preparar la cena mientras metete a bañar… ¿De acuerdo?

-SI!

Así es esa era mi hermana, tan energética y llena de vida…. Por ningún motivo dejaría que volviera a ser aquella persona que era antes lo único que tenía que hacer era darle las cosas que ella me daba… Y seguir su plan.

Capitulo 10

-¿Tu? Suéltame ahora mismo…..

-Por más que te esfuerces nunca podrás romper esa cadenas….. No me mires así quieres

-Maldita! Que quieres de mi?

-Solo quiero que un poco de un poco de tu sangre… Tranquila no tomare mucha.

-Porque lo haces (llorando)

-Nuestra raza está muriendo y Karl no ha podido buscar una cura…. Tomo a Cordelia la hija del señor de los demonios y dice que con ella podrá crear una nueva raza… Dice que con su sangre podrá convertirse en Adán…. Pero eso tardara demasiado… Así que decidí tomar tu sangre ya que con la sangre de nuestros padres no funciono.

-Miku donde esta miku.

-Ahhhh ella está a tu lado….

-Si le haces algo te matare no me importa si eres mi hermana…..

-Tranquila al igual que tú necesito su sangre…..

-Que les hiciste a mis padres…. ¿Dónde están?

-Ahhhh ellos lo lamento pero trate de purificar su sangre pero creo que no aguantaron la tortura… En verdad lo siento…. A decir verdad disfrute mucho como morían muy lentamente.

-También a nosotras nos aras lo mismo….

-Jajajajaja ya es hora de dormir.

-Espera…. QUE HACES CON ESA PISTOLA…..¡PARA!...

De pronto salió un disparo que entro justo en mi ojo.

Capitulo 11

-! DETENTE ¡

Desperté y estaba llena de sudor frio, estaba temblando. Me di cuenta que había soñado otra vez con ella, no sé porque pero de mis ojos salieron una lagrimas había entendido que aquella noche no había podido salvar a mis padres….

Me levante de la cama fui al comedor y vi que estaba la comida junto con la misma taza de café que miku me solía preparar, no se pero ese café me Asia sentir relaja. Me comí todo bebí la taza de café y recogí todo y me fui a dormir de nuevo, puesto que me sentía extraña como si no recordara que había hecho ayer…

Fui a aquel lugar donde ella me había citado, Todavía faltaban 5 minutos, cerré mis ojos un segundo hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro abrí los ojos y era ella…

-Miku veo que te eh hecho esperar.

-Para nada hermana es solo que Salí un poco temprano.

-Y como esta saya.

-Mejor, eso creo, con los antibióticos que me da el Sr. Tougo hemos podido disminuir su sufrimiento.

-Ya veo….. Todavía sigue buscándome…

-Así es, pero no te preocupes no es para vengarse de ti..

-Le estas dando el café de siempre y los dulces….

-Tal y como me has ordenado…

-Entiendo….Por nada del mundo debes permitir que saya y Karl se encuentren ya sabes las consecuencia.

-Si, eso despertaría a la verdadera saya .

-Por supuesto si bebe su sangre podría despertar y echaría a perder mis planes que tengo para ella.

-Ya veo por eso pusiste sus recuerdos en el rey de los vampiros….

-Así es por eso a que seguirle dando el café para que no despierte del todo…

Es cierto que saya no ha podido alcanzar el límite de sus poderes y su desarrollo completo.

-Correcto…. Todavía sigue siendo una hibrida, no podrá alcanzar a ser un vampiro por completo si no recuerda sus recuerdos y si no bebe mi sangre.

-Y porque estamos haciendo todo esto…. Quiero que volvamos a los viejos tiempos donde éramos felices… (Cara de tristeza).

-Ya te eh dicho que es porque estoy aburrida y todo lo hago por diversión… Acaso no te divierte ver a saya sufrir.

-Tu dijiste que nos vengaríamos de Karl Heinz y de lo que le hizo a los primera sangre….

-Todo a su tiempo…. Matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro…. Y junto con ellos caerán todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con todos?.

-Me refiero a que los sakamaki y mukami caerán junto con el… Así podremos crear la nueva raza….

-Espera ya no estoy entendiendo nada…

-Pronto lo entenderás querida hermana…. Muy pronto… Ahora tengo que regresar a la mansión me deben de estar buscando para beber mi sangre.

-Espera….que ellos beban tu sangre también esta en el plan…

-Por supuesto todo lo que pasa esta fríamente calculado por mi…

-Así como tener el corazón de la hija del señor de los demonios

-Claro, eso también está en mi plan…

Mientras veía como se alejaba pude sentir 4 presencias cerca del lugar en donde me encontraba, era un presentimiento extraño eran vampiros… no pero tampoco eran humanos…. Entonces que era….

TO BE CONTINUE….


End file.
